Change
by DeathKitty666
Summary: Pain is all rias has ever known. Until one night, it all becomes too much and she breaks. Will she find her place in the world? Or is she doomed to isolation for the rest of her life.


**Change:**

"Daddy I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again! I'll do better! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Please daddy!"

"Shut up!"

A small whimper escaped my lips as I trembled beneath the towering figure above me. I tried to back away only to come into contact with the wall. Cowering in fear I closed my eyes waiting for what was yet to come. A sharp pain went through my cheek as his hand came into contact with it. My head hit the wall from the sheer force of the impact as I slumped against the wall slowly sliding down whilst grasping my aching cheek and throbbing head, only to be grasped by my neck and pulled back off the wall higher and higher until of my father's eyes. My feet were no longer in contact with the floor as I was slowly being choked. The breath that was in my lungs burned as I tried to hold it in as long as possible but eventually I had to let it go. As soon as I did that the grip around my neck was tightened preventing me from breathing in more air. I was fading in and out of consciousness but every time I closed my eyes I was again slapped in the face. What did I do to deserve this? I only burnt the chicken a little bit. They didn't get sick. So why is this happening to me? I was snapped back into reality as I was harshly dropped to the ground. Sucking in as much air as I could I let the tears stream down my face. My father saw this and I got a kick in the sides.

"You don't deserve to cry!" he yelled.

I fell silent as I tried my best to refrain from uttering as much as a sing whimper only to deceive a punch in the face.

"Aww. Does someone feel sad? Too bad. The fun hasn't even started yet."

A sick smile spread across his face as he started trailing a line from the edge of my cheek bone, down to the bottom of my chin, with his finger. He rose slowly and walked out of my room closing the door with so much smile the whole house rattled. I listened until I heard him descend down the stairs. Only then did I let all of my emotions overflow and cry my broken heart out. A few minutes passed as I sat thinking what he was going to do to me. Would he whip me? Would he tie me to a chair and leave me there for days. What he came back with made my heart sink. Opening my door he slowly walked in, making my fear increase with every step. His smile grew wider as I looked at what he was holding in his hand. A glass bottle. My eyes glazed over as all of the colour drained from my face. My lip quivering as I held in my urge to scream for help. If I did that it would only make my punishment worse. He looked down at me with sick amusement as he smashed the bottle across my face. The small shards slicing my face and making me scream in pain, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth. He was looking at me with fury in his eyes. He walked over to my dresser as he grabbed one of my shirts and ripped a strip off of it. He then put it in my mouth rapping it around my head. He then used the rest of my shirt to tie my wrists and ankles together and proceeds to retrieve a large shard of glass from the rest of the shattered bottle. Grabbing my arm he digs the piece of glass into my arm. My muffled screams only make him smirk with glee. His sick type of entertainment making me cry hysterically. With the piece of glass still imbedded into my arm he proceeds to drag it from my wrist to my elbow making me scream in pure agony. Pulling the glass from my arm he then decides to repeat the whole process with my other arm. He then wipes my own blood on my face making me whimper in pain and utter disgust. He smiles his infamous sadistic smile and then turns to leave my room. Thinking the torture is over I start moving to get up only to have my hopes crushed as I hear the worst thing in the world.

"Dear!" He yells, "Come see my artwork!"

Hearing my mother skipping up the stairs sends a shiver down my spine making me shudder. Bursting through my door with her face lit up with pure happiness she skips over to my shaking figure and bends down to my face. All of a sudden she bursts into laughter with a crazed look over her face.

"Dear, you did a wonderful job! She looks perfect!" She cried skipping over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"She's just missing one thing." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

My body froze in sheer terror. I started shaking so violently I could be heard throughout the entire house. My heart accelerated exponentially and I swear they could hear it.

"My thoughts exactly."

They both left the room chatting merrily as if it was Christmas. I was so terrified I couldn't even move. I just sat there awaiting my horrendous fate. Silent tears poured down my face uncontrollably. My door freaked and my head shot up and my mother walked in with a huge grin on her face followed by my father hiding an object behind his back. He whipped his hand in front of his face grasping a baseball bat. Not even giving me time to react he brought it across my side and I hear cracking. He did it again and again and again. I tried desperately to shield my body from the blows but failed miserably due to my, now broken, limbs being tied together. My world started fading away as I was hit over and over again. Between each hit I could hear my mother laughing and yelling at me.

"You were a mistake we never should have had. You deserve everything you're getting."

Then my world died away. The darkness swallowed me, seeping into my skin making me become one with it. I was just a floating thought in the vast, never ending void of nothingness. I couldn't see but the air was so thick that if I reached out my hand I would grab the nothingness and hold on to it. I heard a booming voice in the distance.

 _"Do you want to die?"_

I shook my head violently. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to make them scream in agony as they made me. They deserve to be tortured until the slowly fade into the nothingness of death.

 _"As you wish."_


End file.
